dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ocellus
Ocellus 'is a female changeling who is a Jedi Youngling who becomes a daughter to Figge. And the later becomes Fishlegs Ingerman's Padawan Learner. Then she later gains a Changewing named Camele. Backstory Ocellus was born shortly after a group of Changelings rebelled against Queen Chrysalis' failure of trying to take over Canterlot during Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding. Lead by Thorax, whom of which later started his own Changeling Colony where they got their energy from sharing the love with some locals. Even a few friendly Twi'Leks. Thorax even created a Jedi Council of his own in the colony. Where Ocellus would later join in. But soon enough, by the time Darth Sidious took over the location was discovered by the Galactic Empire, where Order 66 was also issued there, as the Changelings fought hard to protect their land, but they were outgunned and outmatched, Ocellus' parents and siblings also fought hard but soon enough, Darth Vader himself and The 501st legion came in and Vader slew them both, as Ocellus watched in horror. As Thorax himself engaged Vader, outlast the former long enough for several Changeling Jedi to escape, including Ocellus. Whom of which was given a lift by one of the Twi'Leks (named Lospaki). As they journeyed through space, Ocellus then hid her Lightsaber so she could her Jedi identity a secret. But soon they came to a hijacked Republic cruiser where they meet up with some other Jedi survivors. Consisting of a Griffon, a Dragon, a Yak, an Earth Pony, and a rare Hippogriff. Who were also in the presence of a Wookiee, a Nautolan, a Zarbrak, and a reprogrammed B1 Super Battle Droid. As time went on the group flew through space doing odd jobs here and there; but one day it all came crashing done with The Galactic Empire discovered them, as the group fought hard, the Cruiser was terribly crippled and their protectors were killed in battle. As the griffon tried to fly the cruiser away, it only leads it to be even more crippled before it then crash-landed on the surface of " ". As Darth Vader and his legion went into the ship to find survivors, they found that the young ones were also killed and left them for dead. But when they left the young ones were in fact still alive as the changing managed to disguise their Force sensitivity. Where they would remain in the ship for years. Bio As some years past, the ship got some visitors, which turned out to be The Daring Dragon Riders, Queen Novo, King Solar Flare, and Figge. While Ocellus' friends made themselves present, Ocellus herself on the other hand. Hid in the shadows, but she was noticed by Astrid. As they approached, Ocellus hid deeper (as she was scared of the Vikings, but also the dragons they had with them, but mostly Hookfang, Scooter Flame, Stormfly, Puncher, Toothless, and Nightstar. As she read books about the dragons and knew they were considered the most very dangerous kind of dragons). As Snotlout went up to her, in hopes to try and get her to come out, only for Ocellus to bite his finger. As she then tried to hide deeper, as Skyla told Snotlout to stop trying as he was scaring her. Which only led him to question it, as she was a changeling. But Fishlegs pointed out Ocellus had no similar physical appearance to Figge and Peterson, even pointing out she wasn't even colored like a conventional changeling. Figge then offered to try and lead her out, as he was given the green light. As he cautiously approached the young changeling, while placing his blaster down on the ground. Then he began to speak to her in a foreign language, which Ocellus also knew. After a small explanation, Ocellus slowly walked out. As she shyly introduced herself. Then, she explained about Thorax's kingdom and how it was attacked by Darth Vader. As Hiccup asks where are her parents, as Ocellus explained they were murdered by Vader, along with her brother and sister. And even Thorax was murdered. Before she broke into tears, as Figge comforted her. As Hiccup promised they would keep her safe, as she then hugged him too. As the team hung with the younglings and got each of their backstories, Midgel then contacted the group and informed them that the Changling Order was incoming. Using many parts from the Cruiser, the group made a firing line shield encase there was gonna be a firefight. While the other young ones were prepared to fight, Ocellus just hid behind one of the crates. As Marge and a small platoon of Changeling Troopers came into view, Yona reacted too soon and shot one trooper, as a firefight erupted. As the blaster fire continued, Ocellus fearfully ran away which she was spotted by Marge. (who was not only surprised to see a Changeling from Thorax's fallen kingdom but she could also sense Ocellus' connection to the Force) as she then went to follow her. Figge had noticed. As he then went to try and help out. As Ocellus ran, she, unfortunately, ended up at a dead-end, as she looked back and saw Marge slowly approaching her. Ocellus then drew and ignited her Lightsaber after not using it for a long time. As Marge expressed interest at this sight before the former drew her own weapon, (Ocellus squeaking in fear at the unstable blades, and its crossguard design). As Marge slowly gets closer, Ocellus held up her own weapon, telling her to leave her alone. Marge then started she could complete the training Ocellus never got to finish if she joined her side. Ocellus stated she would never join her, as she and Marge engaged into a duel. The Older Changeling proved to be a superior opponent, quickly gaining the upper-hand over the youngling, and was able to deduce that Ocellus was trained by Jedi Master Beetle Shell based on her fighting style; the Changeling Queen explained that she had studied the records of Thorax's Jedi Temple, where she learned that Beetle Shell was a master of Form III, the lightsaber combat style that Ocellus heavily favored. Ocellus then tried to use Niman against Marge, but even it was no much for the Older opponent. As Marge managed to disarm Ocellus of her Lightsaber, but instead of going for a kill. She stood over the youngling sharing how she could become a powerful Sith if she were to join her side and have access to her own Changeling army and more. However, since Marge was too occupied with Ocellus, she failed to sense a Blaster bolt fired upon her, as it grazed her left shoulder. As Marge cried in pain, and clentched her shoulder. Before she looked back to see who shot her but saw no one. But when she turned back, she was shocked to find Figge shielding Ocellus with a Lightsaber of his own drawn. Marge then monologues that Figge wouldn't be a match for her. As she drew her weapon again, as they both dueled. However, Figge's training with the Honor Guard gave him an advantage against Marge. As he used his surroundings to outmatch Marge. Then he used his saber and Ocellus' own to slash the walls and ceiling in the hallway as he dueled Marge before he took out his pistol and shot the ceiling, which then caused the spots he slashed to give way and collapse on Marge. Trapping her. With the Changeling Queen subdued, Figge and Ocellus then ran back to the join the rest of the team in the firefight. While Marge slowly began to get herself free. As the 2 ran back to join the others, Ocellus expressed surprise in Figge saving her life. Which Figge stated a cute thing like her has no place with a merciless Sith Lord. As Ocellus blushed. Back to the firefight, most of the Changeling Troops were shot down but there were still more to deal with. Novo finally lost patience and then motioned to Solar Flare and Silverstream to come to her side. She asked Solar Flare if he remembered that move they did back in their training when they were foals. As he nods. While Novo tells Silverstream of said move, where she and Flare will deflect the blaster bolts with their claws and hooves, which will jam their blasters. Then they combine their Electric Judgement into a Lightning Ball then send it to the troopers, as it will shock them all at once when it bursts. Silver nods, as Solar Flare and Novo stand in front and deflect the Blaster bolts with their claws and hooves, which flew back into the barrels of the blasters, which caused them to malfunction. Taking this opening, Novo, Solar Flare, and Silverstream then started to build up Electric Judgement before being it together, forming a Lightning Ball. Solar Flare then used the Force to float it at the Changeling Troopers, (who did nothing as they were too mesmerized with the bright ball's light). As it floated in the middle of the group, before the ball burst, sending separate beams of Lightning into the troopers, shocking them to where they were stunned. Once Figge and Ocellus rejoined the group, the Rockhopper then flew down as its hatch opened up. As the team ran into the ship. And Midgel took off, he shot at the Changeling Shuttle parked nearby, just as Marge raced out only to see her wrecked shuttle and the Rockhopper fly away. But instead of raging out, she rubbed her chin in fascination as she said her sister never had an apprentice before she married Discord. Which in turn made her believe that getting Ocellus as her apprentice would give her a one-up from Chrysalis. Back at the Equinelantis Jedi Temple, Silverstream reunited with her Mother, Father, Younger Brother, and cousin. While the Council deciphered that the group of Younglings would get a true chance to complete their training before Order 66 took place. And while figuring out where each one would be housed, Figge volunteered to let Ocellus stay in his apartment with him. While Barret questioned this, Valka pointed out that since Figge was a Changeling himself it would be more appropriate for Ocellus to live with her native species since the Temple's Housing crew didn't have much info on Changeling care. Solar Flare also added that since there were no records of Thorax's kingdom and Figge was the only one who knew most things of the former Changeling living style, he would be the one to be appropriate for caring for Ocellus. After that, Ocellus went home with Figge to his apartment as she then finally got to take a bath after so long. As the night rolled in, Figge said that he would teach Ocellus how to use a blaster and firearm so she could be prepared for the new age of war. While the young Changling was uncertain she accepted this before falling asleep on the couch. Figge then carried Ocellus to his bedroom and let her have his bed for the night. And like a loving father, he tugged the covers over her and gave a kiss on the cheek. As the young changeling smiled in her sleep, now knowing she had a new home. As time went on, Figge then gave Ocellus her own E-11 Blaster Rifle and Browning Hi-Power pistol as he trained her in blaster and firearm skills. Ocellus next role came in "Water, Water, All Around", where she and her friends were hanging in the Crystal Empire but were trying hard to fight the heat. As Ocellus was trying to help her friends stay cool by transforming into an Elephant so she can fan them with the Elephant ears, but while they were cool she overheated herself. But then Scander pulled out an inflatable pool for them to use. But it was too small to hold them all at once. As they then used the hose to try to add more cooling power, Gallus then deviously sprayed Ocellus with the hose. At first, she was hurt but couldn't help but smile as it ''did cool her down. But then when Gabby stepped on the hose to get back at Gallus for spraying her, the backed-up pressure on the hose caused the connection between the extending hose and the hose to the faucet to pop loose as the smaller hose whipped all around before it flew into the Crystal Crusaders' clubhouse, as the house began to slowly fill up with water. As the young ones played in the puddles, they were joined by a few terrible terrors. But then they laid on the puddles and took a nap. After an hour passed, they woke up, only to find puddles had turned to mud. As Silverstream went to grab the hose to sprayed themselves down she found it wasn't working as she then poked her claw into the nozzle to see if it was blocked. As she told the others the hose wasn't working. As Peachy predicted that it was turned off, but since they didn't turn it off this didn't make sense. As Armor Bride went to the faucet she was shocked to find the hose to it was in their clubhouse as she quickly turned off the water but when she looked inside the whole clubhouse was filled with water! As the group then brought in the pool to use as a raft. As the terrible Terrors then jumped into the water and then jumped into some floating pans to ride it. Silverstream then transformed into her seapony forms and began to swim underwater. Outside, Blythe and the pets were trying to see if they were there but they got no reply as they went to the backdoor. Where they did get a response, as Blythe asked what they were doing Thompson explained about the water in the clubhouse as Vinnie wanted to see it. And quickly opened the door, not realizing by doing so it would send all water in the room rushing out, as the Terrors in their pans, the pool, and several floatable objects came rushing out the door behind. Then in " " Personality Ocellus is portrayed as very shy, similarly to Fluttershy. As a way to avoid socializing with others and blend into the background, she commonly transforms into creatures around her. Ocellus is also the most academically inclined among her friends. But after spending some time with Figge, Ocellus' shell began to open and she began to see Figge as a fatherly-figure to her. Physical Appearance Ocellus is a female changling, but unlike other Changelings, she gets her body form from a different source, which in turn transformed her into a more differently colored changling. Where her main body is colored arctic blue, her beetle-shell resembles a ladybug's own, but pink with light pink spots. While her hair is colored light Amaranth. And she has cyan-colored eyes. Skills and Abilities '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Ocellus is averagely skilled in Lightsaber combat. Where she took on using '''Form III: Soresu and Form VI: Niman as her main forms. But due to Vader destroying her old home, she never got to finish Lightsaber combat training, but despite this, she still had outstanding skills in deflecting blaster bolts. But on her duel with Marge, however, she wasn't fully in tune with dueling. As Marge outmatched her. But after some more time with many of the skilled Jedi, Ocellus improved greatly on her dueling to the point where she could easily stand her ground against Darth Manacore and his Inquisitors. Force Skills: '''Ocellus' force skills are pretty advanced for her only being a Jedi youngling. As she is able to levitate things with ease, deliver strong Force push, but one of her most unique skills is covering herself and other beings making evil beings think they are dead. '''Marksmanship: '''While not proffered, Ocellus is shown to be skilled in Marksmanship. As she took on using Lospaki's back-up blaster pistol during the age of the Galactic Empire. Until it was destroyed when Vader stormed their cruiser. But soon after Figge took her under his wing, he gave her a Blaster rifle like his own and a pistol and taught her how to use them with high skills. '''Physical Transformation: '''Being a Changling, Ocellus can physically transform her physical self into other characters or other creatures when she needs to. And she can even transform into rocks. Which in most cases, Ocellus will use when trying to sneak past many villains. '''Language Knowledge: Ocellus is also very skilled in writing, reading, and speaking some foreign languages. But some of her best ones were Changelese and Rylothian. Academics: One of Ocellus' best skills is her academic knowledge. Being a bookworm, Ocellus has read more books on many things and can identify many things just by looking at them down to the tiniest of details. Main Weaponry * Pink Lightsaber * E-11 Blaster Rifle * FEG FP9 Pistol Trivia *Ocellus makes her appearance in The Last Younglings *Ocellus is often targeted by The Changling Order throughout the series. * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Changlings Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Insects Category:Equines Category:Timid Characters Category:Shy characters Category:Kind Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Younglings Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Bookworms Category:Sisters Category:Padawans Category:78th Gronckle Region